<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flying by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704499">Flying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw'>deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flying, Introspection, Pilots, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2020 | Microfic<br/><i>anon asked: Tracer/Emily fics are so rare [...] Please, do one for them.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena liked flying. She was a pilot after all. She didn’t even care what kind of craft it was, she just liked being in the cockpit. She had flown everything from fighter jets like the Eurofighter Typhoon, a twin-engine multi-role fighter, to huge cargo aircrafts like The Airbus A330 refueling tanker. Hell, she had even willingly volunteered to fly the Slipstream, an untested prototype teleportation craft. </p>
<p>She liked learning about all the different models and what made them tick. She liked taking different crafts up into the sky to see how it felt to fly this one or that. She liked to test out the differences between maneuverability and speed. There was little that excited her more than climbing into a brand new craft and taking something that she had never flown before on a spin. </p>
<p>If she had to pick, of course she was going to say she liked jet fighters best. Reconnaissance aircraft, specifically. Everything about them from their lightweight features to how damn fast they could go appealed to her. She wasn’t interested in air superiority, she didn’t want to fight air-to-air battles or drop bombs on anyone. That was why she liked recon craft and stealth planes. To go cutting through the skies, daringly close to buildings and mountains, faster than any human should rightly go... it was all such a thrill.</p>
<p>These days, she mostly flew drop ships. The OSS-7 Aurora or MV-261 Orca. She liked both, and each one had its own appeal. Most importantly, both models had held up impressively considering their disuse after the crisis. She could find an Aurora or an Orca in just about any abandoned Overwatch base, covered in tarp, grounded for what was meant to be good... and if they refueled it, it would keep on ticking like Overwatch had never stopped. </p>
<p>It didn’t hurt that fuel for them was cheap and there seemed to be plenty to spare across all the Watchpoints. Those who were interested in reforming Overwatch were mostly gathering in Gibraltar these days, and Lena found herself flying from there to London and back over and over again. It was only a three hour flight, and she knew the flight path by heart by now. </p>
<p>There was something to be said about leaving before sunset and watching the colors of the sky change as the sun melted into the horizon. Passing through clouds of pink and orange and pale purple. Seeing the stars come out and pepper the sky with white, glittering pin pricks. She never got tired of it. </p>
<p>Sometimes she was hauling supplies and extra cargo with her. Sometimes she took one of her teammates along if they needed a lift. Most of the time it was just her, and Athena, and the changing of the colors on the wind. </p>
<p>There was a private hangar that she had unlimited clearance to land at, and when she arrived she always did the same thing. She hunted down a cab and went straight home. It was nice to sit in the backseat and not have to worry about being in complete control of the vehicle for a little while. </p>
<p>It was usually late at night, sometimes midnight, when she got in. As carefully and quietly as she could, she would unlock her apartment door and make her way inside. Most nights, Emily was already asleep in bed. That was alright. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Lena’s heart always soared to see her like that. </p>
<p>No matter how careful she was about climbing into bed, Emily always woke. </p>
<p>“You’re home,” she would whisper, sleepily. Or “you’re back,” or “I missed you.” She would cuddle in close to Lena, lay a head on her chest, and happily fall back asleep now that she had her girlfriend to hold. </p>
<p>Lena liked to stay up and watch her a little while. Play with her hair, lean in close to breathe her shampoo. Stroke her arm. Pull the covers up closer around the both of them. Often times she was too tired and fell asleep half sitting up against the headboard, cradling Emily in her arms. </p>
<p>In the morning they would make breakfast together, or go out somewhere to eat. They would kiss and laugh and hold hands under the table. Lena could never stay long, though. It was a three hour flight to get there, and a three hour flight to get back. She made the trip almost every day. Twice.</p>
<p>It was worth it though, just to see Emily. Just to kiss her. Just to hold her, even if she wasn’t awake. </p>
<p>Besides, Lena liked flying. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round<br/>send requests or prompts ➝ <a href="https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch">here</a><br/>femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ <a href="https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20">here</a><br/>follow me on twitter ➝ <a href="https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx">here</a><br/>thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>